stormhawks Secret sister
by xabileighx
Summary: newbie in training has a dark secret


**Chapter1**

The day is normal. Quite even, well except for Finn rocking out in his room, you can feel the pulse of the bass throughout the condor. Not many enjoy this but there is one other than Finn and she is in her room, Meditating and the one thing that keeps her calm and centred. Piper is practising her binding, to ensure that she can control it and stay good at the same time. Stork is on the deck of the condor with ear plugs in trying to drown out the atrocious music in which Finn was blasting. Junco is on the deck to but he isn't too bothered as he's eating a sandwich (surprise surprise). Aerrow and radar are out flying threw the sky practising new aerial combat skills when "radar look" Aerrow points to a small rocky terror it's dry and barren. There's a girl there, she seems young well 17ish and she screaming and thrashing as 7 cyclonians have their dirty hands wrapped around her limbs and are dragging her away she screams at them again ."I told you I'm not going back there" this time she breaks free, as she does so Aerrow lands and crouches into a defensive stance. "What's going on here and what are you doing". The cyclonians readies themselves. One snaps back at Aerrow "it has nothing to do with you sky knight". The girl turn and stares at him in wonder and hope "sky knight" she says but still keeping her distance from the cyclonians and Aerrow. Aerrow barks back at the cyclonians "well I'm making it my business" the cyclonians dive at Aerrow. It's a 4 v1 battle as three have chased after the girl who has now drawn two small swards similar to Aerrow's, she crouches low ready to attack. Whilst at Aerrow's battle he is surrounded one on every side of him 2 on opposite side dive after him but Aerrow jumps up out the way and dodges. The girls is standing her ground two run at her as she is crouched so she waits her time and when they are close enough swings her leg round and takes their legs out from under them they both hit their heads hard and are knocked unconscious. She stands up to look for the third when... Bang everything goes dark. At this point Aerrow has just defeated the last two of his attackers they are unconscious on the floor as he had punched one and the other dived at Aerrow and missed. The one who has just knocked the girl out goes to pick her up when Aerrow tackles him. "What does master cyclonis want with the girl" Aerrow interrogates the cyclonian as he drags him to the edge of the terror. "I don't know she just told me to go get her I don't know anything I swear" the cyclonians babbles scare and confused. "When you wake up and go back to her tell her she is not gonna have this girl ok" Aerrow says just before he punches him. Aerrow runs over to the unconscious girl's side. He can't see her face properly her hair is covering it but what he can see disturbs him. There is a huge pool of blood forming at the side of her head, she is losing allot of blood. Aerrow rushes her back to the condor to receive medical help and to keep her away from cyclonis.

**Chapter2**

"ohh ouch, ahh" the girls eyes open to see 12 eyes staring back at her she screams and grabs the nearest thing to her, which happened to be an alarm clock, "where am I, how did I get, here and who are you" she demands. "Wow calm down its ok, we are the storm hawks and your here because you needed help, Aerrow saved you from the cyclonians" Piper says soothingly as she gestures to Aerrow. The girl looks at Aerrow and is stunned something about him is so familiar. "Thanks for helping me, Aerrow you're a sky knight right I remember that vile cyclonian say it" Aerrow nods. "You're welcome; guys we should give her some privacy she lost allot of blood and may need time to compose herself. You cause the shower and Piper go you some clean clothes" Aerrow says as he stands up smiles at the girl and signals for everyone to leave before Aerrow walks out the door he turns to the girl and says "if you need us or and help we are on the deck just turn right and keep walking straight you'll find it." The girl nods. Once Aerrow has left the room the girl gets out of bed and heads to the shower once she has bathed she head to the clean clothes. They are some of Piper's old clothes. They are a little faded Turquoise and blue. The girl pulls out a little sewing kit that she always carried. She cut off the legs of the trousers so that they were shorts. She gets dressed the goes to the mirror and brushed her waist length brunet hair then she straightens her crystal which is hanging around her neck it is a stunning deep turquoise colour.

**Chapter 3**

The girl walks on to the deck. "Errm hey, thanks again for helping me, sorry I freaked out earlier" she's says to everyone. Aerrow looks up from the table and he sees the girl properly for the first time and he is hit by familiarity but he doesn't know why. This girl is tall with long thick brunette hair, her eyes are blue, Safire like. Finn sits there for a minute looking between Piper and the girl then he stands up and makes his way to the girl. "Errm hey the names Finn so how are you£ fin says trying to hit on her. But as he is saying this he is looking past the girl to Piper's direction to see if she gives a reaction, but she doesn't. The girl notices this action but doesn't say anything instead she walks past him and sits next to Aerrow at the table. Everyone walk over and joins them. "Hi sorry but can I ask what your names are, I know your Aerrow but I'm sorry I don't know the rest of your names" she says slightly scared and childlike. Piper starts of "I'm Piper, this is junco, stork Finn and radar" radar jumps on the table and walks over to the girl he seems to like her (radar is some super intelligent highbred animal the size of a small dog and he has thumbs and can walk on his back legs) "hi, I'm skyler" the girl says back. Aerrow turns to skyler "hey skyler do you mind if we ask you why the cyclonians where after you?" Everyone leans in to hear. Skyler swallows then takes a deep breath. "They we're after me because found out what there next, I was coming to find help so I can stop them and well I guess help found me." Everyone stares at her Aerrow asks "what's their next plan we can stop them". "They are going to blow up terror Luna by using an obliterating crystal they found, by blowing up terror Luna the enlightenment will be of and Atmos will crumble." She says back. Aerrow stands up "ok Finn junco ready the bikes and the condor, stork and Piper set a Corse..." skyler stands up and there is about 4 inches between her and Aerrow. "Aerrow let me help I know where they are and how to get in". Aerrow thinks for a second. "Ok but how's your fighting skills and flying skills" he's asks her. "Minimal but good" Aerrow looks at her "ok guys you know what to do skyler radar follow me" Aerrow walks out of the deck and out on to the loading dock with radar and skyler close behind.

**Chapter 4**

On the loading dock (where the bikes are kept" Aerrow walks over to one "so skyler have you ever drove on before". She nods in reply "but it was a long time ago". Aerrow smiles "ok let's see what you've got" Aerrow mounts his bike and skyler hers the doors open and they pull out on to the landing strip. "Ok so skyler we are going to play a game of air tag so I can see you speed and defence skills ok" she nod. "Right sky I'm going to give you 5 second head start. Go" skyler fly's off to get some distance, Aerrow is counting "1, 2, 3, 4, 5" then he darts after her Skyler is quick but Aerrow faster. He catches her "tag Aerrow shouts before turning round and flying off. Skyler turns around and chases after him Skyler's speed quickens Aerrow turns but doesn't see her until has been tagged Skyler had dived under Aerrow and tagged his foot before pulling away Aerrow stops impressed. "Hey Aerrow want to make this most interesting and challenging" Aerrow looks at her then shouts "always". Skyler smiles "ok then" she shouts back to him before dropping down into the waste lands. Aerrow is stunned and takes a couple of seconds before he goes after her. Once into the waste lands Aerrow sees Skyler up a head waving through monsters and broken terrors rather confidently and quickly. Aerrow fly's after her. He is in touching distance of her and she sees this so fly's straight up out of his reach. He follows "ok radar take the steering" Aerrow stands up on the front of the bike and as the gap closes he crouches ready to jump. They are close enough now so Aerrow jumps and lands on Skyler's bike. She startled. The laughs "tag. Aerrow tags her on the head then jumps back on his bike. Skyler lets go back to the condor we'll work on combat training" They pull up alongside each other "not bad for a newbie" Aerrow says whilst turning to look at Skyler, she smiles back. "Ok we'll do a quick speed test a Race back to the condor ok" Aerrow tells her she nods in understanding. "On your marks get set go!" Aerrow shouts. They both pull away at the same speed Aerrow pulls ahead at first until he almost reached the condor and by that time Skyler had caught up and they landed at the same time on the landing strip. Aerrow dismounts " your are really good" Skyler dismounts "thanks Aerrow, you're really really good, I guess that why you're the Sky Knight" Aerrow smiled at her "ok we are going to do hand to hand combat first, you ready" Aerrow says to Skyler. Skyler steadies herself "yeah I'm ready, go for it". Aerrow dives for Skyler but she dodges. Aerrow turns back around to see skyler diving at him. He blocks the attack so she crouches and spins her led around quickly in a sweeping motion to take his feet out from under him, Aerrow back hands springs out the way to dogged, skyler is quick and strong but Aerrow has years of training on his side when hi pins her, but too his surprise skyler laughs the winks at him cocky before rolling backwards and taking Aerrow with her so that the pinned position had been reversed Aerrow is stunned. Skyler gets of him and offers him a hand and she pulls him up. "Wow... how did you..." Aerrow ask confused and still in shock. "I trained myself me and my sister had allot of fights and it came in handy at time". Aerrow looks at her "so this sister what she like" skyler turns to face him and she looks worried. "Aerrow I'm sorry but that s a sore topic and I don't really want to talk about it." He nods in understanding. Then BANG. And the condor shakes. The cyclonians are attacking the ship. Finn and junko hop on their bikes Aerrow rushes to his and Skyler goes to mount the one she'd been using when Aerrow stops her "Aerrow what are you doing I can help" Skyler says to him "no I can't let you Skyler, they're after you and it's too dangerous out here". Aerrow tells her "Aerrow I'll be fine trust me" Skyler pleads with him. Aerrow puts his hand on her shoulder "ok but stay close" Skyler nods and she's mounts the bike. Skyler pulls up alongside Aerrow. Aerrow turns to her "you ready" she nods. They fly of battling cyclonians together. They believe that they have won until the dark ace appears "the dark ace but your dead I saw it" Aerrow gasp " hahaha nothing can get rid of me Aerrow I'll always be there hahaha ahh Skyler looks like you found some new friends but your gonna have to say good bye master cyclonis want you back" Skyler's eyes turn fierce and she shouts "tell her I'm not going back, and there is nothing you can do" the dark ace closes the gap but Skyler reverses slightly. "Oh no Skyler the thing is you don't have a choice and you are going back" he says in a cocky voice. Aerrow steps in "like she said she's not going with you, Skyler go now" Skyler fly's of and leaves Aerrow to fight the dark ace when she turns back to see what's going on Aerrow has been knocked unconscious and is falling into the waste land. Skyler races after him and manages to catch him but the dark ace follows and soon Aerrow and Skyler are captured.

**Chapter 5**

"awe my head what's going on the dark ace what happened" Aerrow head is on Skyler's lap with a cold compress on his forehead "shh Aerrow its ok just calm down and breath I'll tell you once you've regained your strength ok" Skyler tells him in a soft soothing voice. Aerrow sits up "Skyler where are we and what happened" Aerrow asks. "We were ambushed and the dark ace came to take me you told me to run and I did until I saw you falling so I caught you. And the cyclonians captured us both but before they did I managed to get a message back to the condor to tell them our location, I escaped from here before Aerrow I can do it again I just need a little time" Aerrow nods a short amount of time passes and Skyler and Aerrow have devised a plan of escaped. Skyler pulled out two hair grips hidden from sight in her thick hair and used them to pick the lock. "Ok so we are out now what Sky?" Aerrow asks "we need to get to the loading dock we can escape through there that's where I told the guys to meet us" Aerrow nods "but first Skyler we need to stop master cyclonis" she nods in agreement . They turn the corner and come face to face with guards "Aerrow you go and stop the master I'll hold them off" Aerrow jumps over the guards and Skyler fights them. Whilst Skyler is fighting the guards Aerrow has found the machine which will destroy terror Luna. Aerrow walks into the room and over to the machine and before he can destroy it he is tackled by the dark ace a huge bale breaks out mostly he dark ace trying to attack Aerrow and Aerrow dodging which make the dark ace more angry. Master Cyclonis turns on the machine to let it warm up. Mean while Skyler has defeated the guards and runs to find Aerrow. The dark ace is strong but Aerrow is fast he manages to defend himself then he gets his chance he knocked the dark ace unconscious The master see this and stuns Aerrow she is just about to crush him with some heavy piping that she is controlling through binding (which is the manipulation of crystal and objects) when "no!" the master drops it over Aerrow and its falling but it doesn't hit him instead its hovering just above his head and a shielded has been cast around him Aerrow rolls out the way and stands to see Skyler in the door way her palm outwards controlling the material. Skyler has a turquoise ora around her and her hands are glowing an even deeper turquoise she drops the material and pants for her breath. "Ahh so nice to see you sister, you've finally got the hang of your Binding powers then that's good it will lead you to greatness" master cyclonis says as she walks towards Skyler. "Skyler what does she mean by sister" Aerrow asks startled and confused the master gets closer to Skyler but she puts up a force-field. The master turns on Aerrow "oh so she didn't tell you who she was then and by sister yes my little sister" she flings Aerrow against the wall he hits it hard and its curled on the floor in pain. Skyler's shield drops and she runs in front of Aerrow "oh little sis your fighting a losing battle your rightful place should be with me" Skyler shakes her head at that comment "no Bridget I will never fight for not as long as this is the path you choose" the masters brow furrows "I've told you that's not my name anymore" she shouts as she launches a purple fire ball at her. Skyler's shield rises and blocks the attack. Then Skyler's hands glow again. The master gets closer "are you really going to give up the only family you have left for a Sky Knight, you know he'll never trust you none of them will they won't accept you and you be on your own face it I'm all you have this is the only life you will ever have" Skyler steps forward "like I said I'm not fighting for evil if they don't accept me fair enough I'll deal with it but I'll always be there to stop you sis" Skyler barks back ( Aerrow is still on the floor conscious but in pain) the master snaps "if you choose him you will suffer along with him" Skyler snaps "you will no longer bully me I won't let you" her hands are glowing even more turquoise the master stares and Skyler "what's the choice sis the Sky Knight or me" Skyler steps forward "the Sky Knight" she sends a turquoise fire ball at the masters head which causes her to dive for cover. Skyler and the master fight there are purple and turquoise fair balls flying in every direction until the master gets close enough to skyler to punch her, skyler falls to the floor and the master has her pinned or so she though skyler rolls backwards and kicks her sister of. Skyler stands up and stands over her sister hands glowing." go on sis finish the job," the master taunts her. Whilst they are fighting the dark ace turns the machine on Aerrow regains his strength and tackles the dark ace they are in a fight. The maters is still playing mind games with her sister "ha-ha your doing this for him ha-ha he will never care for you or protect you'll like I will all you have to do is change sides" skyler is confused she looks at Aerrow smiles then says. "Like I said earlier sis I would rather be alone than become you" the master frowns "that's a shame" and she sends skyler flying across the room with a purple fire ball. Aerrow had just defeated the dark ace and has seen skyler is in trouble He runs to help her but she shouts back "no destroy the machine now" Aerrow blows up the machine the master has severally injured Skyler and is about to finish her off when the machine explodes instead she grabs the dark ace and before fleeing out the door turns to her sister "I'll see you soon skyler" then she disappears. "Sky" Aerrow shouts as he runs over to her. She is barely able to move. He picks her up and carries her to the loading dock. The whole place is exploding and by the time they get to the dock where the condor is waiting doors open for Aerrow when BOOOOOM one final explosion everything is white and dusty it takes Aerrow a while to realise what's going on. Skyler was weak but had enough strength in her to protect Aerrow and the condor with everyone inside. Aerrow looks down at Skyler who's eyes are now are glowing a deep turquoise and her ora is even stronger he looks at the condor which has a deep turquoise shadow casting over it. He gets her on the condor and puts her on the bed. Stork fly's the condor out of harm's way and . The shadow is gone and Skyler is normal looking again but she is battered and she is unconscious.

**Chapter 6**

3 days pass. Skyler wakes up in the same room with a bad headache. She gets out of bed and manages to make her way towards the deck. Once on the deck she stumbles and fall but she manages to catch herself on the side. Aerrow is up and leads her to the table. Piper brings her some food and water. Skyler smiles at Piper. "Are you ok sky you scared us" Piper asks, Skyler nods "yes just a little weak" every one walks over to the table and sits down. Skyler takes a sip of water then looks at everyone who is staring cautiously at her "I'm guessing you want me to explain" she says calmly. "It would help" Finn says from the other side of the table radar elbows him "Aerrow told us what you did for us and what you gave up that must have been hard" Piper says sitting next to Skyler. Skyler nods "can I just say I'm sorry I didn't tell you from the start, Aerrow I needed help, to stop her and no one helps me or even talks to me because of her. Because of her I don't have a life." Aerrow puts his hand on her shoulder "its ok I understand" Skyler smiles at him. Skyler starts to explain. "ok she is I mean was my sister she has been trying to get me on her side for years and I said no I don't like hurting people and I don't agree with what she does, so she kept me locked up persistent on turning me like her. I escaped and wanted to find you guys. You where always the ones who she cursed for wrecking he plans so I knew you could help me. The reason she wanted me so bad was because of my binding powers, she believed with me on her side that she would be unstoppable, I don't want that life atmos is a beautiful place and I will not let her destroy that... the reason I didn't tell you about my powers is because no one understands and they are all scared of me and think I'm a freak. I'm a freak aren't I?" Aerrow moves closer to her. "No you're not, your different and that's what's gonna make you stronger" he say then looks at Piper. "Skyler your not the only one who can binned, I can too, and I have it under control we'll work on it together". Skyler looks at her and smiles "really you'd help me" Piper nods. " "So sky where you gonna go" Aerrow asks. Skyler turns to him "I don't know where ever my sister is trying to hurt people I'll be there to try and stop her". Aerrow nods and smiles "we all will" Skyler looks confused and Aerrow see this. "come on follow us" Piper says grabbing her hand Skyler stands up but is still a little woberly so Aerrow grabs her arm and puts it around his neck to steady her .Skyler's pulse races slightly and her cheeks go a little red ,Piper see's this but no one else does.

**Chapter 7**

They walk out into the loading dock there is something covered with a sheet. "Radar would you like to do it" Aerrow ask. Radar hops down from Aerrow shoulders and runs over to it. He whips back the sheet to reveal that stork has made her, her own bike. It's big, silver and turquoise. And it has the stormhawk symbol on the wing .Her eyes light up. She turns to Aerrow "you want me to be a part of your squadron" Aerrow nods "we all do" junco says. She looks at everyone and they are smiling and nodding. She looks at Aerrow again. "But why" Aerrow looks down at her "because even though your master cyclonis' sister in your heart of hearts you are a true storm hawk and you belong here with us". Skyler starts to cry and hugs Aerrow. "Thank you for saving me Aerrow" she whispers in his ear then gently kissed him on the cheek as a sign of thank you. She loosens her grip and turns to everyone else and hugs them as well. When her back is turned Aerrow brings his hand to his cheek where she had kissed him. Finn sees this action. When Skyler goes to hug stork he hands her a bracelet instead. She looks down at it confused "I made some special modifications for you; this bracelet controls your bike with your voice and only your voice. You talk into it you say come and the bike will automatically come to wards you, try it out" stork says. Skyler speaks to the bracelet "come" the bike drives forward towards her. She turns to stork thank you some much" she tells him "it was no trouble really" stork replies but Skyler has thrown her arms around his neck. "Thank you again". Everyone is happy with their new recruit a few days pass and skyler had been sharing Piper's room, because was being decorated. Just after tea Piper grabs Skyler's wrist and shows her to her room "Wow is this my room" Skyler gasps as she wanders around the room. "Yeah it's yours all yours" Piper says as she sits on the bed. The room is big and the bed is huge there is a desk up against the far wall and on it is something wrapped in silk before she gets chance to examine it. "Hey Skyler do you mind is I ask you about your necklace" Pipers ask. Skyler turns and sits on the bed. Skyler looks up at Piper and nods "my best friend gave it to me before Bridget. I mean master cyclonis took me away, my friend; he gave me this to remind me to stay true to my heart a stay good. This necklace has been the thing that has kept me going and kept me fighting against evil. All I remember about my friend is this necklace cyclonis wiped my memory of him and he's memory as well so he couldn't come after me I gave him a bracelet the same day he gave me this necklace and that's all I remember". Piper gazes at the crystal it's something she isn't familiar with "what crystal is it" Skyler looks down at her necklace "its platiness it helps enhance my powers whilst helping me controlling them. I gave my friend a bracelet with the same crystal in it. The crystals are connected that's how I know about him. . This necklace is how I managed to protect the condor and Aerrow for the length of time that I did" Piper looks at Skyler with a raised eye brow. Skyler realises what she said "oh and you's of Corse" her face goes a little red. Piper smiles and laughs. Meanwhile whilst on the deck Finn and Aerrow are talking. "Aerrow can I tell you something" Aerrow looks at him concerned "yeah sure Finn what s up" Finn pauses for I minute to gather some confidence "I like Piper" Finn stutters. "Yeah I know" Aerrow laughs. Finn sit up suddenly "what do you mean you know does Piper know" Aerrow places his hand on Finns shoulder to calm him "Finn I don't think she knows and to be fare it's kind of obvious. The fact that you instantly tried flirting with sky proves that you like Piper yet your trying to kid yourself about your feelings for Piper" Finn sits in wonder for a minute "but Aerrow what do I do about it" Aerrow thinks for a second " hey Finn we are close to terror flame and tomorrow they are having their annual festival of fire you should ask Piper" Finn looks confused " Finn you should ask Piper to go with you on a date, we'll all go" Finn smiles in joy " yeah good idea Aerrow, so are you going to ask 'sky' to go with you" Aerrow smiles. "yeah maybe it would be nice to get to know each other after all she did save my I mean our lives" Finn laughs "ha-ha yeah right Aerrow there's obviously more there because you are the only one who calls her 'sky'" Aerrow laughs "ok Finn I'll make you a deal you ask Piper I'll ask sky..ler" the guys both laugh "deal" Finn says as he offers his hand out to shake Aerrow's hand. Finn gets up to go bed "I'll ask her tomorrow it's a little late Meanwhile back in Skyler's room. "So Piper how long have you liked Finn?" Pipers face drops at that comment "wwwhat do you mean, I don't like Finn, in that way "Piper stammers. Unknowing that Finn has just walked past and has over heard this convocation and disappointed carried on walking. "Piper don't lie I saw how you reacted the other day when he tried flirting with me" at this point Aerrow is walking past the room and is listening in on the convocation. "Skyler I don't..." Skyler cut her off "Piper its fine I won't tell anyone but can I just say when he tried flirting with me the other day it wasn't genuine I can tell and Piper trust me he's into you I can see by the way looks at you" Piper smiles " you I have I no idea how hard it is to keep something like that all to yourself, I'm glad you're here" Skyler smiles and places her hand on Piper shoulder "thanks Piper"", Skyler moves her hand of Pipers shoulder "Skyler I know someone else who is glad you're here" Skyler looks at her "Aerrow, Aerrow is glad you're here Skyler" Skyler perks up "really" Piper nods "yeah really he's changed since you've been here he's so much happier Skyler because of you everyone has changed in a good way" Skyler smiles " really I can't possibly have done all that" at this point Aerrow walks into the room with I big smile "yeah its true sky stork isn't as jumpy Finn has calmed down and we all feel complete" Skyler looks up into Aerrow's green eyes and it feels familiar. "Thank you, I've never felt more at home" Skyler says towards Aerrow I minute goes by before Piper breaks the silence. "so what the plans for tomorrow Aerrow" Aerrow turns towards Piper " errm we are heading to terror flame for the festival tomorrow evening but tomorrow day we can do whatever maybe some training" this was directed to Skyler. "Oh hey Piper Finn needs to ask you something tomorrow has gone bed because it's late" Aerrow tells her Piper nods "oh ok I'll see you in the morning I'm so tired. I'll go find Finn in the morning". Piper walks out the room. "Well good night sky I'll see you in the morning" Aerrow says to her. "Good night Aerrow" she says back and smiles. Once aerrow is gone skyler goes to examine the silk object on the desk. Wrapped in the silk is the two daggers she had picked for training a few days ago , but they had been altered instead of being just silver they had turquoise intertwined around the handle underneath them is a little note. It read:_ You are going to need your own weapons so I got these for you. Welcome to the team sky. Aerrow x _skyler looks at them and smiles a tear falls from eyes. The crystal around her neck starts to glow. This was unusual that's never happened before.

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Skyler walks on to the deck for breakfast. Once she's finished Aerrow asks "so sky what are your plans for today?" Skyler stands up "I wouldn't mind testing out my ride do you fancy doing some aerial training" Skyler ask "sure" he replies. Skyler walks out the door "ok I'll race you" Skyler starts running. Aerrow is quick on her heals. Mean while Finn is in his room 'knock knock' Piper knocks on his door. Finn opens it "hi Aerrow said you wanted to see me, he said you had a question for me." Piper smiles at him but Finn is still hurt from what he heard "errm yeah I did but err stork helped me out it's no big deal" Piper loses her smile "oh ok, hey did you here where we are going, to the festival of fire should be fun" Finn replies with "yeah to be honest I don't feel like going, Piper I don't feel to good I'm just gonna rest for today" Piper nods and walks of disappointed

**Chapter 9**

Back to Skyler and Aerrow. Skyler has reached the loading dock where the bikes are she hops on hers and is out into the sky Aerrow follows "hahaha I win" Skyler laughs. Aerrow laughs back "you're quick on your feet". Skyler pulls up alongside Aerrow. "So how's Finn?" Skyler asks. Aerrow looks at her "he good just a little confused at the moment" Skyler nods "yeah about Piper" Aerrow is confused "how do you know". Skyler replies "it's not hard to see that he likes her just the same way you can see she likes him". Aerrow is in shock Skyler carries on "yeah she does I got her to confess about it earlier just after he walked past the room". Aerrow pulls up closer to Skyler "he was supposed to ask her to the festival today" Skyler shakes her head he didn't even come in the room, oh no he must of herd Piper trying to deny her feelings for him that's why he kept walking. Aerrow we need to fix this are you gonna talk to Finn to explain it to him or should I do it?" Aerrow thinks about it for a second "I'll tell Finn what she really thinks of him" Skyler says she's just about to fly off when "tag" Aerrow shouts as he tags her arm and rushes past her, instead of chasing him Skyler fly's up ward high into the sky. Aerrow is confused and just watches her once up high Skyler puts the bike on auto pilot, she stands up on the bike then falls backwards. Skyler is free falling "come get me" she shouts into the bracelet. The bike follows as Skyler falls past Aerrow "tag" she tags him on the leg. The bike catches her and then she pulls up alongside Aerrow "how was that" she laughs Aerrow is still in shock "you are going to just fine in this squadron" she laughs " thanks I've always wanted to do that" she laughs and Aerrow laughs back " hey errm sky, I promised Finn that if he asked Piper to the festival I'd ask you do you want to go with me" Skyler smiles at him "yeah sure I'm looking forward to it , ok I'm gonna go talk to Finn" Skyler turns " and by the way your it" then fly's off back to the condor. Aerrow turns to radar "she going with me, there something about her though that seems so familiar" Aerrow fly's back to the condor.

**Chapter 10**

Knock knock knock Skyler knocks on Finns door. He opens it "hi Finn need to talk to you, about Piper" Finn peers up a little and signals for her to go into his room "ok here's the thing I've been talking to Piper and Aerrow and I know you like Piper and I know she likes you. Aerrow has held up his end of the deal he's asked me to the festival so you go ask Piper I know she wants to go with you." Finn stands in shock. "Aerrow told you" Finn says a little angry Skyler shakes her head "no I asked how you were and he said you were a little under the weather and I guessed why, I can see how you look at Piper just the same way I see how she looks at you" Finn sits on his bed "but I heard her say she didn't like me in that way, she was talking to you" Finn tells Skyler. "Finn she was in shock and was worried that if you found out that it would ruin your friendship, she thought you didn't like her that way I got her to confess about you Finn she does like you so you need to go ask her to the festival because she is just as confused as you." Skyler gets up and is walking out the room when Finn shouts after her "hey Skyler, thanks I'm glad you're here" Skyler nods. Finn sits on his bed gathering is courage. Piper is in her room knock knock knock "come in" Piper shouts from the other side of the door. Finn walks in and sits on the bed and looks straight into Pipers' eyes. "Piper I need to ask you something. Will you go to the festival with me? On a date" Finn asks nervously. Piper throws her arms around his neck hugs him then leans back looks in his eyes "yes, yes I will" she goes to kiss him when "hey guys just thought I'd let you know we are docking in about 5 minutes" Aerrow laughs then walks off. Piper lets go of Finns neck. "Errm I have to help junco with the docking I'll see you later Piper" Finn says as he walks off. Piper waits till he's gone and then runs to Skyler's room knock knock "come in" Skyler shouts. She's on her bed and then Piper runs in and dives on the bed "ahh guess what" Piper screams excitedly " Finn asked me to the festival" Skyler hugs her. "I'm happy for you. Hey guess what. Aerrow asked me". "I'm so happy I can't believe this is happening. Wait what am I gonna wear I have no new clothes and I want to stand out and look different for Finn I mean we should both stand out what are we gonna wear?" Piper stammers. Skyler laughs and hands her some papers and pulls out some material. On the paper are two unique dress designs which represent fire for the festival. ". One dress is red with a one shoulder strap and from the waist down is flames until the knee then it cuts off. The other dress is floor length and is all flames. It is a spaghetti strap dress with an elegant v neck cut. Wow these are amazing, did you draw these" Piper asks Skyler nods "I started designing them yesterday when we were told about the festival I've all ready started making them they will be ready by the evening ready to wear. Finn is gonna think you look beautiful. Make sure you tell the guys that they are not to wear their uniforms." Piper nods "Hey Skyler thanks". "No problem Piper".

**Chapter11**

Later that day. They guys are ready to go to the festival. Finn is dressed in a dusty orange long sleeved shirt with a black waist coast. The waist coat is unbuttoned. He is wearing black chinos and black vans. Aerrow is wearing a red sort sleeved shirt with a black tie and black jeans with red converse on his wrist you can see a silver bracelet with I fiery red crystal "hey guys Piper and I are gonna meet you in the town, we aren't quite ready shouldn't be too long" Skyler shouts down the hall. "Ok we'll be near the clock." Aerrow shouts back. The guys make their way to town whilst back in the room "wow Skyler this dress is stunning." Piper is wearing the long dress her hair is up in a bun with loos curled bangs she is wearing her crystal necklace and a pair of silver heeled shoes "Piper you look stunning, Finns not gonna recognise you" Piper giggles "so are you done yet" she shouts to Skyler who is getting dressed in the bathroom "yeah I'm just tying my shoe laces" Piper is confused "what do you mean shoe laces". Skyler laughs " you'll see in a second" Skyler step out of the bathroom she is in the short dress her hair is down and curled she is wearing her crystal around her wrist she has changed it from a necklace to a bracelet and on her feet are a pair of red gemmed converse. Piper stares in awe "wow you look amazing very rock chick Aerrow's gonna love it" Skyler walks to the mirror "are you sure it's not too much Piper" Piper shakes her head "no Aerrow likes that your different and you are and you look hot".Skyler turns to her "thank you, so are we ready" Piper nods and the girls walk out the door.

**Chapter 12**

The guys are waiting by the clock tower "Aerrow where is she I can't see her anywhere" Finn says. "Finn calm down she'll be... here". Aerrow looks up at the steps and can see Piper and Skyler who both look amazing. Both of the guy's jaws drop and everyone turns to look at the girl. "Skyler everyone's looking at us," Piper says nervously "that's the point Piper remember stand tall head held high ok" Skyler grabs her hand for comfort. The girls walk straight over to the lads. "Hi this place looks amazing" Skyler says to Aerrow "wow girls you both look stunning" Aerrow replies. Finn and Piper are just stood staring at each other. until Skyler grabs her hand and then fins wrist she takes them to the dance floor and pushes them together "ok guys this is how it works Finn you take the lead Piper follow" Skyler says as she places their hands together "ok god you to make it look like such hard work" Skyler laughs as she walks away. Finn and Piper start dancing. Skyler walks up to Aerrow "ha-ha they make it look so difficult so Aerrow this place is beautiful" Aerrow smiles "really I hadn't noticed I've been too busy looking at how beautiful you look did you make that dress it's amazing you really are talented." Skyler laughs "yeah and thank you Aerrow, awe look how perfect they are together" Skyler says looking at Finn and Piper who have now just shared their first kiss. Skyler's is tapping to the music. Aerrow grabs her hand and leads her to the dance floor, once in the centre of the dance floor they hold a dance stance and Skyler and Aerrow's crystal bracelets meet. An ora of red and turquoise combined covers them both and their memories flood back. Aerrow had been Skyler's best friend he had been the one to keep her good, he was hers. She remembers everything. And he does to he looks at her and smiles. "I knew id fined you again sky. Remember it was us against the world" Skyler's eyes fill with tears "it still is Aerrow always and forever" she goes to kiss him when bang. The dark ace appears from the shadow "awe young love, it's disgusting". The dance floor clears to leave Finn Piper Skyler and Aerrow standing init. "Skyler your sister still wants you to come home" the dark ace laughs he is surrounded by sky crawlers all growling at the stormhawks. "Tell that witch I don't have a sister" Skyler snarls at the dark ace. "Oh well that's not very nice". The dark ace replies sarcastically. "You're not very nice" she barks back and she takes a step forward. "But if she really wants me back it'll be fun watching you trying to take me cause guess what? I'm not going" she stands there strong eyes locking with the dark ace. "I think you'll find you are, sweet heart" the dark ace growls back. Aerrow steps beside Skyler and holds her hand "like she said she's not going" Aerrow tells the dark ace at this point Finn and Piper have joined Aerrow and skyler and are now stood by their side holding hands. "This battle will be easy none of you have any weapons ahahahahaha" the dark ace chuckles as he sends the night crawlers to attack the storm hawks. Piper grabs Skyler's hand. Skyler looks at her and swallows hard, Piper nods then let's go of her hand. On cue rich blue ora surround the storm hawks and they fight the night crawlers. Finn isn't the best skilled at hand to hand combat but this ora enhanced it so Finn was beating of the night crawlers with ease so was Aerrow before long the night crawlers run off. "Hahaha I was prepared for that" the dark ace has now got an evil black ora around him "do you like skyler your sister is very talented with crystals I can do the same as you now skyler" the dark ace darted forward to grab skyler. As he reaches Skyler Aerrow pushes her aside. The dark ace has Aerrow pinned and is one movement away from killing him. "NOOOOOOOO" Skyler screams. Her turquoise ora drops and she begs the dark ace "let him go I'll go with you no fighting jut let him go" the dark ace replies "ha-ha how do I know you won't attack latter. He will come for you again ahh no best to end it here" he goes to make the movement. "Wait stop" Skyler pulls her bracelet off "this is what's kept me good, if I destroy it you let him go". The dark ace is intrigued. "Do it girl or lose your sky knight". "Skyler no" Aerrow shouts but too late she has thrown it to the dark ace who has destroyed it. Skyler is walking towards the dark ace ignoring aerrow's pleads. He throws Aerrow aside and grabs Skyler's arm. She turns her back on aerrow and looks at the dark ace. "How is my sister ace" the dark ace smiles aerrow is with Finn and piper "sky don't do this your good you belong with us you belong with me "aerrow shouts. Skyler turns on him "aerrow I don't need you, you where just a childish dream grow up and see the future of atmos is dark" skyler winks at aerrow then turns back to the dark ace "ace I want to see my sister no take me to her" the dark ace nods and the skyler sees it the black crystal glowing around the dark aces neck she rips it off and burns it in her hands. The she kicks the dark ace to the floor before walking back to aerrow and the guys. "What are you doing girl, you can't the crystal". Skyler tells him "I don't need that crystal anymore I have mine right here". She grabs Aerrow's hand "Skyler, but what you said" Aerrow looks at her tearful "it was lies arrow I need you and atmos with never be dark not as long as I'm here" she replies to him. The dark ace closes the gap. "you stupid girl you think I don't have a back up crystal ha-ha your will come back with me today and aerrow will suffer" Skyler's eyes grow fierce "skyler be careful "aerrow say gently squeezing her hand "Aerrow trust me I can do this... we can do this" she says looking at Piper, she grabs Pipers hand and has still got a hold of Aerrow's hand. "You ready Skyler" Pipers say's. "readier than ever before" she replies a fiery ora surrounds the stormhawks "hey ace tell Bridget that we may share the same blood but we will never be family again tell her she will always be alone and the terrified little girl scared of the e dark and she will never hurt me or anyone I love again and neither will you" Skyler shouts to the dark ace. The dark ace darts forward at supper speed when. A flash of fire darts across the night sky. Skyler and Piper had combined each other's binding powers to create and emence source of power and a super strong shield. The dark ace had bounces of this shield. And the power from it sent the darks ace far across the sky deep into atmos. The crowd cheered as the stormhawks won once again. "Sky how did, you did that" Aerrow asks. "A little help from Piper and a lot of help from you, Aerrow I've missed you and I never want to feel that loss again I finally feel complete and have a family I can call my own and be proud to be a part of" skyler says. Piper hugs her and so does Finn. Then Piper and Finn step back to give Aerrow and Skyler some space. "That crystal you gave me so many years ago was the reason I fought against cyclonis and I was so desperate to find you and to find out who I was again" she hugs Aerrow. Aerrow hugs her back then pulls away slightly. "This bracelet you gave me, made me the sky knight I am today without you and the strength you gave me this squadron wouldn't exist and you sister would have won a long time ago. We are free of cyclonians ruling because of you sky." Aerrow kisses her and she kisses back. Two long lost friends reunited and are now family. The stormhawks don't see or hear from the cyclonians for 2 years after that but Skyler and Aerrow are ready for anything... The end


End file.
